


Not Fine

by LumiyahLove



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiyahLove/pseuds/LumiyahLove
Summary: Sungjin just wants to help his girlfriend get healthier, but she doesn't want help. She says everything is fine, but he knows she's not fine.[TRIGGER: FOOD DISORDERS]
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Not Fine

They put the bags on the table when they got home. They had just returned from the endocrinologist and a new diet had been recommended, she was obviously not very happy about it.  
\- Doesn't that hurt? - the girl asked, sitting on the sofa, they had already walked too much and she was visibly tired - The comeback will be postponed if it continues like this ...  
The boyfriend chuckled, sitting next to the girl.  
They were the newest k-pop couple of 2020: Park Sungjin, leader of the band Day6, and the most sought-after model in South Korea today. The girl's face was everywhere and it was impossible not to be enchanted by her, but unfortunately she didn't see herself that way.  
\- It doesn't hurt to delay a day or two, we haven't even announced the exact date yet. - Sungjin explained, approaching her and leaving a kiss on her forehead - Today I promised I would cook for my girlfriend.  
It would be perfect to be with Sungjin if it weren't for that detail.  
\- I'm not hungry...  
\- You have a diet to follow. - he interrupted - You remember what the doctor said, don't you? -she nodded - I'm worried about you.  
"I'm worried, I'm worried". That was all they knew how to say. But she didn't care. She's fine. Many models around the world do the same thing, so why would it be a disease? It is only a disease when it gets out of control and she has control ... At least she thinks she does.  
\- You lost a lot of weight. - Sungjin continued. Hearing this is positive in photo studios, but the way he spoke made the situation seem like the worst thing in the world - Even if you say it's okay, I know it isn't, I know you. And the exams confirmed that.  
\- Can you talk about something else? - he interrupted - I know myself better than you. If I say it's okay, then it's okay.  
Sungjin stood up, walking towards the kitchen.  
\- I'll make dinner now. - he announced  
\- I'm not hungry...  
\- I'm. And you need to eat well.  
\- I don't need to, I'm fine.  
\- I know you're not fine.  
\- But I'm telling you I'm fine.  
\- You love me, right?  
\- What kind of question is that now? - rolled his eyes, tried to get up from the sofa, but gave up when feeling dizzy - Of course I love, even though you are a bore.  
\- So I want a proof of love: eat with me today. - Sungjin proposed - I love you and I want you to be well. I just want to help you, you have to understand this.  
\- Help to end my career. I chose to be a model knowing that I couldn't eat like normal people. I need to have a perfect body, Sungjin. I don't have an incredible voice and I don't know how to play an instrument, my body is all I have.  
\- How about me?  
She was silent, Sungjin was visibly angry. She had just said that Sungjin didn't matter, that she only has her body. A sick body, but the mind insists on saying it is fine.  
\- I will leave as soon as dinner is over. - he said after some time - If you need anything, call me.  
\- Sungjin ... - got up from the sofa, walking really dizzy, leaning on the kitchen counter - I already said you don't need to cook.  
\- I need to, I know you won't eat if I don't cook. I'm mad at you, but I still want you to get better.  
She is stupid. She has more than just her body: she has Sungjin. Even without wanting to eat, I thought it was incredible that he wanted his good even though he was angry.  
\- All this to make me eat? Okay, I'm going to eat ... A little.  
\- We're already moving forward.  
He smiled. She smiled and, despite herself, accepted dinner. Sungjin left soon after, but keeping his cell on, waiting for any calls.


End file.
